


A Simple Evening

by jihyuncompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vanderwood being a bit soft, Vanderwood deserves fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: Agent Vanderwood wasn’t supposed to fall in love. Their job was too dangerous, anyone they got close to could get hurt in the crossfire. This was something they were more than aware of, and yet.Things didn’t end up going as planned.
Relationships: Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Simple Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Vanderwood. I want to give a thank you to [cafedanslanuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit) and  
> [Saeyoungs-sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclarke/pseuds/saeyoungs-sunflower) for reading this first and giving wonderful insights into Vanderwood's character.

Agent Vanderwood wasn’t supposed to fall in love. Their job was too dangerous, anyone they got close to could get hurt in the crossfire. This was something they were more than aware of, and yet. 

Things didn’t end up going as planned. Now here they were, sitting on the couch. With you leaning against them. Vanderwood’s arm carefully over your shoulders, fingers tracing lines onto your shoulder. You took a deep breath in and let out a soft content sigh. Pressing closer into Vanderwood’s chest. Seeking their warmth. 

It was mostly silent between the two of you. The TV was playing some TV show but both of you were only half paying attention at this point, the plot of the show completely forgotten. Vanderwood wasn’t one for a lot of words, especially if they knew it wouldn’t be hard to express themselves in other ways. So, many evenings were spent in a peaceful silence like this. 

When you knew Vanderwood wasn’t paying attention you shifted your head to look at them. Taking in all their features your eyes traced Vanderwood’s jawline, their cheekbones, the slight glint in their eye. This was one of the few moments you got to see your lover in such a peaceful state. Their typical form of affection towards you was what you would think of as “loving annoyance”. Vanderwood acted as if you were the most annoying thing on the planet and yet seemingly never wanted you to stop. Make a little mess, you’ll get a complaint and a roll of the eyes but if you looked you’d see the smile they’re trying to stop from appearing on their face. 

Reaching up you started playing with some pieces of Vanderwood’s hair. Pulling some of the strands you twirled them between your fingers. Vanderwood’s eyes looked down towards you. 

“What are you doing?” Vanderwood asked. You smiled at them pulling yourself up to kiss their jaw. Vanderwood wasn’t smiling back at you but you could see a gleam in their eyes. 

“I just like being close to you.” You said. Vanderwood hummed. While they didn’t say it you could tell that they were happy and content. Your hand moved down to rest on their chest, still staring up at them. 

This hadn’t been the plan but Vanderwood couldn’t imagine life without you now. You with your warmth and gentle spirit. You who was so brave to want to be with them, to not get scared off by them or their work. It almost seemed like a miracle. And while Vanderwood was watching you now, curled against them. It only reaffirmed their desire to care for you, protect you. No matter what the cost. 

Seeing you was the first thing that ever made Agent Vanderwood seriously consider leaving the agency. To run away and start a new life with you, create a world that just the two of you lived in. You made Vanderwood desire a normal life, to share all those little domestic moments with you. Without a single fear of danger. You reminded Vanderwood that they were a real person, a living breathing human being and not a ghost or a shadow. A feeling they hadn’t been able to experience in so long, a feeling they never wanted to go away. 

Sorting out your relationship had been hard for the both of you. It was an unexplored road for Vanderwood, and at first they wanted to pull away. Stop this before it went anywhere, before they were in too deep. But you encouraged them, reassured them. Made it clear that you cared for them, even though their work was dangerous. 

So you took things slow. Letting yourselves acclimate to your evolving relationship. Even the smallest bits of physical affection took time, and even still certain things were challenging, but you stayed steadfast and patient. Even now. 

Thinking of all this Vanderwood could feel that pull of emotion in their chest. The one they never felt before meeting you. The feeling giving them the courage to think that this could work, that this could be right. 

“Vanderwood?” You whispered, grabbing their attention. You locked eyes. “What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought.” Vanderwood didn’t speak, leaning down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. It only lasted a few moments but it silently spoke a thousand words. 

Once you pulled away you laughed, not loudly but enough that Vanderwood looked at you strangely. 

“What’s so funny?” Vanderwood asked. Their voice low. 

“Nothing, you’re just silly sometimes.” Vanderwood’s face changed, showing a look of confusion. No one in Vanderwood’s life had ever called them silly before, they’d always been seen as serious, intense, never anything like this. It was strange, but Vanderwood couldn’t stop a content smile. You gave a bright smile back, one that warmed Vanderwood’s heart. 

Settling back into Vanderwood’s chest you looked back to the TV to try and settle back into the television show. While your eyes were turned away Vanderwood reached for their phone, laying on the couch next to them, typing out a quick message, and setting it back down. 

You felt your phone buzz from your pocket, holding it in your hand you noticed a text message from Vanderwood. Glancing up you noticed Vanderwood avoiding your gaze, now supposedly interested in the television. Opening the message you found three words. 

I love you. 

Turning your phone off you pulled yourself up, taking Vanderwood by the chin to kiss them again. This time longer, their arm around your shoulder pulling you closer. Your hand traveled from their chin to run through their hair. Keeping them close. 

Once you needed to pull back for air, you whispered into Vanderwood’s ear. 

“I love you too” 

Words didn’t always need to be exchanged between the two of you, but even without a single word you never doubted Vanderwood. Never doubted their feelings, their thoughts, their intentions. You trusted them entirely, with all of your very heart and soul, and in this moment you only felt reminded of that fact.


End file.
